


The Check In Routine

by Bam4Me



Series: The Multi-Verse Daycare Center [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, De-Aged John, Fem!John - Freeform, Gen, Lots of pairings, M/M, Multi-verse, Toddler!John, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-Verse John observes his fellow Sheppard's in their natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Check In Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel, if even one of you messages me saying you don't get it, I will scream.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZyQbMQpyN4
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Aww, this is bullshit, I gotta have someone sign this stupid thing for me just so I can go sleep in the stim room? Ugh.”

 

John winced at hearing the foul language coming from what looked like a ten year old, but the ten year old quickly yelped after getting a sound smack to his backside from someone who looked like an exact replica of Evan Lorne, who gently scolded the kid for his words before going back to signing him in.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it’s regulation for all underage Sheppard’s and, in your case, deaged Sheppard’s, that they need an adult to sign them in. If you came in alone, we’d let you in, but you wouldn’t be able to go to the fun rooms.”

 

The tiny ten year old grumbled a little bit, legs swinging from where he was sitting on a too big chair, cheeks puffed out. The sweet looking, older humanoid woman smiled at the little boy, running a hand through his messy hair a few times before turning to go back to the front desk. “Now, Mister Sheppard. Since we have so many people here of the same name and gender, we’re going to assign you a code. This code corresponds to the universe in which you live in. It’s important to us, for your sake of mind, that you remember this code so we can easily contact you in an emergency. This code can also be used to open doors in case you lose your key card.”

 

John nodded, slightly distracted by a fuzzy mat sitting on top of the front desk area. It’s like everything in this place was perfectly designed to distract him. It was horrifying and amazing in both turns. “So… does deaging and stuff happen a lot?”

 

She hummed, amused, and nodded. “You’d be surprised how many times I’ve seen you as a toddler. We have an entire wing in the center for deaged Sheppard’s and littles.”

 

John paused, eyebrows pushed together. “...littles?”

 

She nodded again. “Ageplayers. I assume you’ve never tried it? Many of the Sheppard’s find it a soothing practice.”

 

John could feel his neck and cheeks slowly heating up as he understood what that meant, and kicked out at Rodney’s leg when the man started laughing again. “No, I’ve never tried that. Not really sure I want to either.”

 

She smiled at him, “Of course, sweetheart, whatever makes you happiest is what we want for you. This center is all about you.”

 

She was putting things in on the computer. “Now, when it comes to signing in at the center, you can sign yourself in of course, you’re an adult and a member of the facility simply by being a Sheppard, but you need to give us a list of people who can sign you in in case of any emergency, or if they need to leave you here without your permission.”

 

John’s eyebrows pulled together again. “Why would I want that?”

 

She looked sympathetic. “Oh, dearie, you’re a little troublemaker, you can’t help it, that a universal fact. Sometimes, it’s for the best that you’re left here where you can’t get hurt. You might thank us for it one day. You don’t have to give us names right away, but we will ask for the papers eventually.”

 

John sighed. “I feel like everyone is picking on me.”

 

Rodney came forward and patted his shoulder. “John, every single universe in existence, decided that you are a danger to yourself and others. Everyone  _ is _ picking on you.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

***

 

“Alright sir, just sign in here please and we’ll get those forms sent through-”

 

“Why do I have to be here? I don’t want this, I want to stay at home!”

 

John and Rodney looked over to see what looked like a young, twenty year old version of John, being signed in by… Todd?

 

Todd looked at the young version of John and raised an eyebrow at him, quieting the man almost right away. He did let out the most pathetic whine though, leaning into the counter. He was wearing what looked like grunge clothing, and had a low cut top, low enough to show a feeding scar. He didn’t seem to be a worshipper though, because he had more than a bit of fight to him though, letting out complaining whines when Todd pulled him over to the front desk. 

 

“Well, I have planets to destroy, you’re safest here.”

 

Rodney and John looked amused at the interaction. “Hmm… it seems that you and Todd-”

 

“Say it, and I’ll murder you.”

 

The woman behind the counter laughed. “Oh, sweet boys, seeing a John with a Todd, or even a Jenny with a Teia, really isn’t the oddest thing you’ll find here. We find that soulmates usually have a hard time keeping apart.”

 

John startled, looking shocked, “S-soulmates! Excuse me?”

 

She smiled at him, gentle. “Well, Todd might not be your soulmate, but that one and that John, they’re fated by the stars. Can’t keep love apart, darlin’.”

 

John could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead while Rodney started laughing behind him again.

 

He’s decided that this place, is actually very very bad for his mental health.

 

***

 

John doesn’t know why, but he’s spent the majority of the time here this visit, sitting in the waiting room, watching people check in. No one seemed to find it weird. He had a device next to him, from the scientists at Atlantis, it was supposed to measure science-y things. Things that John had tuned out when Rodney began explaining them to him.

 

A John had come over earlier, poked at the device, given him a sympathetic look, and walked away. It was interesting. It seems, that most of them were sent in with environmental anomaly reading devices when they first got there. Amazing how predictable people could be.

 

He watched with slight surprise at the next person to come through the front doors. He’s seen three Rodney’s, two Todd’s, three Sam’s all with  _ female _ John’s, oddly enough, and  _ five _ Evan’s. It’s been an interesting day.

 

But this was a new one. Cameron Mitchell… holding John’s hand…

 

When he got up to the front desk, tugging John along behind him, he took the form from the front desk worker with a sun shine bright smile. “Thank you ma’am.”

 

Cameron Mitchell, as bright as ever, and apparently, dating John. Interesting. Well, no weirder than when he heard a female version of himself call Teyla ‘mommy’ the other day. He’s not sure if that was a mentally scarring experience, or interesting.

 

He felt something prod his knee and looked down with wide eyes to see a small child, staring up at him. “Hello?”

 

“Old.”

 

John blinked again, “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re old.”

 

“Johnny! You can’t run off like that, you have to stay with the caregivers!”

 

John looked up and his breath caught in his throat a little at the sight of Dave, his brother, barely any older than six, running over to the toddler and taking him by the hand. “You and Daddy is boring, Dave.”

 

Dave sighed, carting him back off to the front desk, where an exact replica of his father, as a young adult, stood, signing Johnny in, and getting a visitor’s pass for Dave. It seemed, they let others into the center too, but they had to be signed in.

 

He felt a raw ache in his chest at how much he missed how their family used to be. How they used to actually smile at each other without straining.

 

He wondered what their lives were like that they were already carting him off to the multi-verses most unfair daycare center ever. Must be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZyQbMQpyN4
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
